what if twist
by iwantmycookietato98
Summary: DISCLAIMER : I DONT OWN MORGANVILLE VAMPIRES , this is basically what if claire didnt go to the glass housein the first place , where did she go? read to find out , btw this is my first fanfic , so review so i know how to make it better , R
1. Chapter 1

**hi, so this is basically what if claire didnt go to the glass house when monica puched her down the staires , but she went to the 'wierd old lady' it starts when claire is looking for a place to go.**

CHAPTER ONE :Claire started dialing numbers , wincing at the pain in her back . She had to find somewhere else to go , or Monica would get her tonight , whatever she was going to do , it would be way worse than pushing her down the stairs . Which nearly killed her . Of course she could always call her parents , but that would just lead to more trouble . And trouble was one thing she wanted to stay away from , not that she hadn't already gotten herself into this mess.

The first person told her that they had already found a roommate , the second sounded like a weird old man who she couldn't understand a word he had said , she moved on to the next number , 'hello?' Claire said in a small voice as if the person on the other line was going to pounce at her from the phone , but she got no answer , 'hello? Is anyone there?' she said .

Just as she was going to hang up , she heard a cold sounding woman say 'what?' . Claire held the phone away from her ear , after few seconds she managed to mumble a few words ' umm .. hi , I was .. calling .. about the umm room?' , 'oh ' the women who now sounded quiet old 'what's your name child?' , 'Claire , my name is Claire Danvers' Claire said in a small and shaky voice .

'oh , well if you want you can come and see it , its 58 founders edge ' the woman replied in a cold voice 'come tomorrow at 8 and don't be late' she added , Claire thought for a second , but where would she stay the night ? there were a few more numbers to call but she was running out of credit, she certainly couldn't risk staying here , shed be dead in the morning .

'umm.. ma'am? You don't think I could perhaps… umm come today?' 'if that's ok?' she quickly added , the woman considered it for a few seconds before saying a simple 'ok' and hanging up before Claire could mumble a 'thanks'.

There was something weird about that woman . But she was her only hope. Anyway what harm could an old lady cause? She quickly gathered a few books and a pencil and called a taxi. Who seemed to be the only taxi in Morganville , what a weird place , back where she used to live there were taxis all over the place . a few minutes later the taxi arrived she quickly gathered her things –which were not much- and climbed in the back seat .

The man turned around and stared at her , 'where to?' he grunted , ' 58 founders edge?' she answered as if there were a right or wrong answer , he turned around and took off.

The house – more like mansion – wasn't that far away , maybe a five minute drive . Claire was lost in her own thoughts , what if the woman didn't like Claire and threw her out ? where would she stay? …until the driver suddenly interrupted her ' are you meeting some one ? you college kids always looking for a good time? Just don't stay out at night , hear me? ' he said with a stern voice.

'yes sir of course , thanks' she replied . He was really freaking her out now . when they got to 'founders edge' Claire just stared at the houses , they all looked so big and fancy , 'shit, I'll never be able to pay the rent for this room!' she thought . she only had 300 dollars left , and she needed that to buy new clothes since that idiot Monica had dumped her other clothes down the chute. Perfect.

The taxi came to a sudden stop , and she realized that they were now parked in front of no. 58 . 'that'll be $10.15 , please , and what are you doing in this house?' 10 dollars for a ten minute drive?

But she didn't complain , she quickly paid up and answered his question . 'I'm here to see the room , it's for rent ' , 'oh that rooms been on for rent for a few months now , and many kids like you have been here , but never stayed , and never seen really , I should know, you be careful of her , she isn't a pretty one' . that made Claire feel a bit scared , never seen ? , what the hell was that supposed to mean? Stupid old town with their stupid residents she thought to herself , ' never seen like how sir?' she said slowly . 'never seen like never seen , I don't know but don't come crying to me ! now go , I'm busy ' he grunted and drove away .

Great she thought , now I'm stranded on a street near the house of a freaky old lady who's going to kill me. She felt tears streaming down her cheeks , and she started sobbing , she went to sit on a seat near the gate , wincing at the pain she got just sitting down . she sat there crying for what felt like hours until her eyes were more puffy and redder than before .

She was getting hungry and the woman had told her not to be late . but she was already late so she turned to face the grand house. 'holy shit' she whispered under her breath . it was amazingly big , yep she would never be able to pay the rent. It had large white windows with what looked like super thick cream curtains drawn so you couldn't see inside 'curtains drawn at 3:00 in the afternoon , wow this lady is weird' she said to herself .

The house had a large front garden with large bushes and an old tree smack dab in the middle . a plant with large blossoming flowers was draped over the cream bricks which seemed to have some sort of carvings on them .

This probably was some sort of Victorian house . the doors were double shiny glass/wood doors . Claire slowly walked up the path leading to the doors , she walked up the steps and stared at the fancy lion knocker , it looked really weird and she had never used a knocker before so she just knocked with her pale small hand , before she could wince at the pain when she knocked with her bruised hand , the door shot open…


	2. Chapter 2

.

**hi guys , well this is the second chapter , but i dont know if you liked the first chapter , so i really dont think im gna update until i get atleast 3 reveiws to know if you like it or not :) enjoy :P**

CHAPTER TWO

(the door shot open ) Claire felt the air glide across her face for a mere second before a pale strong hand grabbed Claire's wrist and pulled her inside , Claire felt as if her arm had been yanked off its socked from the force , she suddenly tripped and everything went black .

When she woke up , she felt the most horrible pain almost everywhere in her body . and all she could see was some sort of tall dark figure standing next to her with arms crossed against its chest , she was on the floor and when things became more clear she realized that she was really far away from the door .'wow' she thought ' whoever pulled me in must be really strong . she felt like crying , sobbing into her mother's chest , but of course she couldn't do that. Her mum had told her that she was too young to go on her own . when she could see clearly again , she saw that the figure standing next to her was in fact an old woman , a really scary looking one in fact , she had ice cold blue piercing eyes which looked as if their stare could shoot through you . and pale white wrinkly but firm skin , she also had thin tight red lips with white hair neatly in a bun .

she was wearing a long violet suit that looked immaculate pinned together with a diamond broach , and the worst part she was staring at Claire nose flaring . Claire wished she was still blacked out , she blinked a few times but couldn't find any words to say . although her head was full of questions 'where am I? who are you ? why did you have to pull me in like that?' she just couldn't say anything

'what do you think you're playing at you pest!' the woman's cold voice shouted ' you almost got me burned! Now what do you want ? ' she added

Claire swallowed a now forming lump in her throat , 'I..I.I..I'm .. so..sorry , I..mm h..here for ..th..the umm…. Ro..room ?' she stammered in a small shaky voice.

The woman narrowed her eyes at Claire and raised her thin eyebrows , Claire was shaking all over while the woman stared at her , suddenly Claire's lip spilt open and blood dripped down her chin .

The woman 's eyes blared a dark red color , and her nose flared as she breathed in , a thin wicked smile appeared on the woman's face

'positive , how interesting' she said. Ok Claire thought , I'm so going to die today , I'll never see my parents again, I'll never get married , I'll never have kids , I'll never for fill my dreams… .

her thoughts were interrupted by that cold voice again 'my name is Amelia , Sarah will take you to your room , $100 a month , no-one must know you are here , now go clean up!'

Claire only just realized that there was another girl kneeling beside her , Sarah helped her up and got her an ice pack for her wounds , 'hi' the girl whispered silently , ' hi , thank you by the way ' Claire whispered back , still dizzy from what had just happened , she was starting to like this girl .

'oh it's ok '

The girl was maybe a year or two older than Claire , she had long thick brown hair , and big blue eyes , she was pretty , way more pretty than me Claire thought. 'do you live here?' Claire managed to say after getting over how big the house was .

'oh, well you could say that , I'm under her protection a- umm let me show you the room' replied Sarah quickly changing the subject.


	3. Chapter 3

**hi , this is chp 3! btw , its not amelie ! its someone else called 'amelia' , enjoy! :P**

CHAPTER THREE: What did 'under her protection' mean? Claire thought as started up the stairs , step by step she started to freak out , forgetting her sprained ankle for a second she ran after Sarah who was now way ahead of her .

'I..II.. don't understand , what did you mean 'under her protection?'

'ah , nothing for you to worry about' she smiled 'are you new in Morganville?"

'yeah , I came here six weeks ago to study at Texas prairie university '

'aren't you a little too young for that?' Sarah asked as she lead Claire to a white door

'umm I got in early , is this the room?' Claire said trying to change the subject , she found it really annoying the way people always ask that question , she should just wear a tag saying 'early placement'

'ah Einstein eh? Yep this is it , go ahead look inside'

Claire slowly pushed the door open and peaked inside 'don't worry nothing's going to pounce at you' Sarah joked , Claire felt herself blush slightly before she pushed the door fully open.

Wow she thought the room was a light delicate blue color , and it was 4 times as big as her dorm room , it had a couch and a TV , and a computer . 'what's that?' Claire asked suddenly realizing the door next to the bed.

'that's the bathroom' replied Sarah 'my rooms just across the hall if you need me , I'll go and get you something to eat ok?'

'umm ok thanks' Claire replied , still dazed at the room , she went and sat down on the couch feeling weird . 'what am I doing here?' she said to herself , I'll leave tomorrow and find some other place to stay , but where would I go then ? ok maybe a few days then I'll go find some other place to stay . Claire was so lost in her thoughts that she didn't hear the knock at the door .

'Claire?' Sarah said from behind the large door . 'Claire is everything ok?' . Sarah was starting to get worried so she quickly opened the door with her free hand and stepped inside.

'phew! , you're ok! Thank god , umm listen , this is a little snack for you' Sarah held out a tray with a few sandwiches , an apple and a coke .

' yeah course , where would I be in five minuets ? oh umm thanks' Claire said as she popped open the can and felt the icy cold drink slither down her throat . wow I needed that she thought. She really hadn't realized that she was hungry until that moment , she finished the first sandwich in 6 bites .

'so , don't you have dorms or something?' Sarah asked , clearly trying to break the awkward silence.

'umm , yeah , but I had some trouble there you see, so it really wasn't the best place to stay ' Claire replied taking a bite out of her apple

'right , ok just be careful round here , it isn't the kind of place to fool around you know , ok I'm going to go , you need some rest , are you sure your ok? ' Sarah said in a concerned voice. Wow , so this is what having a friend feels like , Claire thought , but she probably turn her back on me when she realizes what a freak I am .

'yeah , I'm fine thanks' Claire lied , her headache was getting worse and she was really tired 'ok , are you sure ? that bruise doesn't look 'fine' to me , ah ok you get some rest I'm going to go to my room ' Sarah said , as she was walking out the door ' lock the door , don't open it for anyone , don't open the windows either , you have air conditioning if you get hot' and with that she left.

Talk about freaky , what is this place? Whatever it was it wasn't normal.

Claire slowly stood up and walked towards the large wooden cupboard at the far end of the room making sure she doesn't step on her sore ankle she slowly opened it and found a few old fashioned dresses and some t-shirts , she quickly changed into one of the t-shirts and slid out of her jeans , she walked over to her bed and the second her head hit the pillow she was fast asleep.


	4. Chapter 4

yo , so this is realy short but so r the other chpters sorry! ive already written uptil chp 7 but i aint uploaden em yet so enjoy! btw thnx 4 the reviews!

CHAPTER FOUR

Claire woke up in a large blue room , she was just wondering where she could be until she remembered , oh , she thought , as she recalled the latest events , I'm in a creepy lady's old house. She glanced at the large wooden clock in the corner.

It was 1 in the morning , she had slept through all her classes. Not that she hadn't studied what they would probably have taken now , but still , those were a lot of if not useful lectures . she got out of bed and slowly crept across the room , and opened the door . she crept out into the hall and saw a few other rooms that she hadn't realized , that would be Sarah's she thought as she walked across her door , carefully trying not to wake anyone.

She was not looking where she was going , when suddenly she bumped into a tall warm body.

'hey' a cute tall guy with black hair ,green eyes and tanned skin was staring at her . Claire just stared back until she realized the he was still holding her from when she tripped.

'uh , hi sorry' she mumbled , quickly taking a step back.

'it's ok , you new here , haven't seen you before , and what are you doing up so late?'

'I uh was asleep , yes I'm new , I rented the room , the spare one?' she answered .his eyes suddenly widened,

'what? You can't be serious? Oh no , not again , not another , look it's not safe here , you have to go back to where you live , I have a car I'll take you , ok? 'he said suddenly getting all serious .

'b-b-but I have no place to go! I stay at the dorm but it's not safe there , I can't go' she replied , more like stammered.

'but you have to , she's done too much , I'm not letting her ruin another life , she already has mine and many others , she owns me , I'm not letting that happen again , never , what are you doing here?' he asked

'I-I-I go to the university , advanced placement' she replied in a small voice ' what do you mean' she added still wondering if this place had more weirdoes , ruin another life ?her? who was 'her'?

'ah , umm nothing , you have to go ' he said watching her with steady eyes , no-one, let alone a guy , a cute guy , ever looked at her like that . she quickly shook her head trying to shake away her thoughts with her .

'I can't , and I won't , you can't boss me around' she replied in a stern voice surprising even herself. She never ever used that voice , but still , he can't force her to go.

'you are so going to regret this girl , I'm Chris by the way ' he said finally giving up , he held out his hand . Claire shook her small hand in his large one.

'Claire' she mumbled

'nice to meet you , new in Morganville?'

'umm yeah , just to study though' she said , still wondering , he hadn't answered her questio

'Claire' he said in a steady voice 'by 'she' I mean the owner of this house , she will make you do things you will regret, she's a bloodsucking idiot with a heart made of ice , all she cares about is taking over Morganville instead of her sister , I mean who would do that to her own sister? She keeps that rent sign in the newspaper so people can come in and never be let go , never have freedom ever again ' he said , his voice getting louder , ' Claire , you seem like a nice kid , with a future , don't let her ruin it'

Claire just stared at him as if he was crazy , 'blood sucking idiot' 'people come in and never let go' 'no freedom' and last of all 'nice kid' . those words were going around in her mind like some sort of equation .

They were interrupted by an icy cold voice . 'not being faithful are we Christopher?' ….

.


	5. Chapter 5

**so this is chp 5! plz tell me what u guys think !**

(They were interrupted by an icy cold voice . 'not being faithful are we Christopher?' ….)

Claire's head shot up , only to see Amelia standing right there , her experession unreadable.

'shit' Chris swore under his breath as he slowly turned to face the woman.

'I see you have greeted our new guest , how nice of you' Amelia said in a calm voice , she had changed into a red suit now , with a gold flower holding her hair in place.

'I was telling her the truth , nothing else , if she's living here , she deserves to know' Chris said in a surprisingly brave voice , 'ah yes so she does , but I did not like the way you described me , I thought we had an understanding my dear' Amelia replied

'the hell we do , I'm not afraid to say it was all true , you keep us like dogs on a leach , I'm not a fan of you nor am I scared of you , you're a sick person or should I say undead piece of crap' Chris glared back at the woman.

Even though his glare would never meet the match of hers . her now almost white icy eyes shooting through them like knives. 'I will not tolerate rudeness in my house Mr. Seens , it will never go without punishment '

'bite me , my life's crap as it is , I don't care ' Chris replied in a stern voice . 'oh I will dear , I will '

Amelia shot forward and grabbed Chris by the neck and lifted him up 'this will teach you to mess with me pest'

Claire…. just stood there, amazed , how could this be possible , he looks really heavy and the woman just picked him up without flinching . Claire was sure there would be a simple explanation to this , or it would turn out to be a prank? Not likely.

The woman put Chris down and lifted his chin to expose his neck , she lowered her face and took a deep breath , ' mm sweet yet spicy' she said in a muffled voice . she couldn't could she?... what was she doing? Claire thought .

Just as Claire was going to say something , Amelia open her mouth wide to reveal two pairs of long white sharp _fangs_, this couldn't be , but-….. . it was true she was lowering her fangs onto Chris's neck.

'get off me bitch!' he shouted struggling , but it was no use , in the time you could say ' help' her fangs sunk into his neck , making him shout in pain , soon his body fell limp and he fell to the floor.

'CHRIS! ' Claire shouted

'relax he's not dead _, _he asked for it dear , don't be foolish like him ' Amelia said in a calm voice as she stepped out of the room and walked down the hall as if nothing had happened.

Claire knelt down on her knees and grabbed the cup of water on the bed side table and cleaned the wound on his neck , she crept to the bathroom , grabbed a few bandages and wrapped them around his neck carefully . he was breathing , but he was totally knocked out. Claire rested his head on a pillow as he laid limply on the floor . she glanced at the open door and ran to lock it. When she turned around , Chris had woken up , and was staring at her wide eyed.

'she didn't hurt you did she?" he said

'me? A-a-a vamp-.. a person , j-j-just stuck their f-f-fangs in –y-you ' she stammered

'yeah , I can see that ' he winced as he brought his hand up to touch the wound 'thanks for the bandage , it would have hurt worse if you hadn't cleaned it up'

'I-I-I you have a load of explaining to do' she replied feeling dizzy

'look , tomorrow ok , you look tired , I'm so sorry _you had to see that_ ' he said 'go to bed , now and lock the door please' she nodded and helped him up , he shut the door behind him and she locked it.

Claire walked over to her bed and slid under the covers for the second time .it was only then when she realized she had been wearing an oversized t-shirt_ ._

She laid her head down and closed her eyes , it took her awhile to sleep but she finally dozed off into another world of her own , the only safe place .. for now at least.

She woke up to the sounds of shouting? Fights? She took a glance at the large wooden clock , 9:48_ ._

Good she could grab some breakfast and see Sarah , or Chris. And go find some other place to stay , right?

The shouting outside got louder , what the…. . Claire crept to the bathroom , washed her face , brushed her hair into what would be called 'acceptable', and slid on her jeans . And slowly crept back into the room and towards the door. She knew that ear wigging wasn't right but this fight sounded serious . she saw it was coming from one of the many rooms in the house.

'it has been done , there is no going back , she heard , maybe not in the understanding way , but she heard , we can't take chances' a familiar cold voice said from inside the room.

'but she doesn't know! Please let her go! She's young , you can't do this , what about her parents and her studies? she can't just drop out to work for you!'

'calm down Mr. Seens ,she is free to go out , as you are ,but you clearly disobeyed me , and let her know more than she should , you are being held for your actions as much as she is '

'but she doesn't know ! I swear , she looked confused '

'that , dear child is the very reason she is looking to find out more , my dear Claire , I can hear you breathing darling , do come in'

**ok so that was my gay atempt at a cliffy , which i dont think turned out so well , tell me what you think and who should be in that room , and who do you think should tell claire about the vamps? review ! xx**


	6. Chapter 6

CHAPTER SIX

Claire's heart skipped a beat , she had just been caught ear wigging , how wonderful. Not. She tried to creep away , after all the door was closed , how could she have heard me? Claire thought.

'there is no use running away child ' the cold and calm voice said from the room .

Claire gave up and walked in , and there was Chris in a large leather chair in front of a large antic wooden desk , behind it , sitting there in her immaculate suit was Amelia.' I – I – I'm sorry , I was j-just walking past , I'm going to go now , it won't happen again , I'm sorry' Claire couldn't stop talking – stammering – thinking- it was too much for her , to think that 2 months ago she was safe with her parents , cuddled against her mums chest. And now , it was just…gone, the opposite .

Claire turned around to leave , but a hand reached out and tapped her shoulder , Claire screamed and turned around only to find Amelia right behind her . but- but .. but that was impossible , 1 second ago she was behind the desk how could she have….? Nothing is impossible here , Claire thought.

'miss Danvers , why , I thought you were the polite one , how I was wrong' the woman said ' Christopher here had a little talk with you yesterday , if I am right?'

Claire nodded shakily . 'and did you understand what he was saying Claire?'

Before Claire could answer Chris answered for her , he jumped from his seat ' I swear she didn't , she doesn't know anything , honest'

'I believe I was not asking you , there for you may shut up or I will do it for you , you know what I mean ' the woman said not bothering to turn around 'now Claire , did you or did you not , don't lie to me dear , it won't do you any good'

' I – I – I d-don't understand , what's going on?' Claire stammered

'Claire , you must understand dear , Morganville is not like any other town , it is unique '

Claire just stared at her as if she was crazy , she really didn't know what to say to that , I mean everybody is different in their own way right? So basically every town is also unique , but what Amelia was talking about was way more serious , not by the look on Amelia's face , but by the look Chris had given her . it was the 'prepare to be shocked and don't do something stupid' look combined.

' Morganville ' Amelia continued ' is a town full of… more clever and clean people , unlike the lower life's in other towns all over the world' . Claire's heart rate and breathing got faster , what does she mean? . as if she could read her mind Amelia turned to face Claire again . 'there is no need to be scared darling , at least for now…. , now you must go and eat , I believe you are hungry'

Oh , Claire thought , I hadn't realized that , she slowly walked out of the room and went to her own .

She opened the door a and went to sit on her bed , but her legs gave up on her and she collapsed onto the couch , hid her head in her hands and felt tears trickling down her cheeks . she just sat there in a ball sobbing for what felt like hours until she finally fell asleep

She woke up to a knock at her door , Claire squinted at the clock . 11:30 . she had been asleep for 1:20 hours. The knock came again . 'Claire , Claire are you ok? Claire answer me please '

Oh , it was Chris , she quickly wiped her eyes .

'I'm coming one sec !' Claire replied as she ran to the bathroom and brushed her hair and made herself look 'acceptable' . she could never go out in front of a hot guy looking like that .and boy , he was hot …Claire shook her head trying to forget she ever thought that .

She ran to the door and unlocked it , she put on a smile and opened it . there stood Chris in baggy black jeans and a blue t-shirt. Yep , hot .

' hi ,um , do you want to come in ?' Claire managed to say after a few minutes of awkward silence .

'um , yeah thanks' he said and stepped inside . Claire went to sit on the couch . he stared at her for a few seconds before taking a step nearer .

'look , Claire… I – I'm so sorry , I really didn't want to get you into trouble like that , I –'

'look , its fine , I understand , really ' Claire stood up and walked over to him 'thanks for warning me anyway' she laughed weakly and looked away.

'Claire' he said suddenly , Claire felt him take her hand in his , surprised , she turned suddenly to find them inches apart and he was staring at her intently . she felt a blush rise to her cheeks , she realest her hair with a shake of her head so that it would cover her face .

Their faces were getting closer and her mind was in another world. Just as thier faces were getting closer , there was a knock at the door. Her blush got deeper and he looked away .

'um , I'd better…' she made a hand gesture to door.

'yeah , sure , I'm going to my room' he said and quickly opened the door and walked past a surprised looking Sarah.


End file.
